


Morning Routine

by KittyInATopHat



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, the author is not good at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Dunn gives Richard Hendricks a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, THIS IS NOT ONLY MY FIRST POSTED FANFICTION EVER BUT ALSO THE FIRST SMUT FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN OMG. 
> 
> Currently I think there is not nearly enough smutty fanfiction for Jared and Richard. So this is my contribution to the cause. 
> 
> I dedicate this to the wonderful tvfordessert because she does nothing but encourage and support (and feed into) my obsession with this show. I wouldn't be in this fandom if it wasn't for her and I love having her in my life. Thank you for everything my dear. <3 <3 <3

When they met, waking up next to Jared Dunn was the last thing that Richard saw them doing together. But now that it’s started, Richard doesn’t know where he’d be without it. 

Richard, who was having increasingly more panic attacks as his work days drew on, hardly got a moment of peace. Since he and Jared started sharing a bed, his night sweats have disappeared and he can actually sleep through the night. Some days he doesn’t even wake up nauseous with anxiety about the day to come. Having Jared there first thing in the morning helped ease the stress of his days being Pied Piper’s CEO; being with him was like turning off his mind and pausing reality. 

He helped Richard forget about Gavin Belson and his stupid lawsuit and Hooli and the coding he needed to get done and the people Monica told him he needed to call and the overwhelming 7,000 other things he had to do. 

For once he could breath and let someone else take control. 

Jared wakes him up by wrapping his arms across his chest. He spoons Richard close into his body and pushes his face into his curls. 

“Good morning”, he murmurs, squeezing him tightly. 

“Hi”, Richard grumbles back. He feels Jared shift on the bed as he presses his lips against the back of his neck.

“We’ve got a lot to do today”, Jared says quietly. Richard groans loudly.

“I don’t want to think about any of that”, he replies, slightly muffled by his pillow. 

“We’ll probably have to go through some more legal papers. And we’ll need to email Monahan and see where he’s at with the case. Oh, and Russ called about funding yesterday so we’ll need to--”.

He’s cut off as Richard groans loudly again. 

“I know”, he says, placing another kiss on the back of his neck. “Can I do anything for you to make it better?”. He begins running his hands through Richard’s hair. 

“Yeah, uh. Maybe um… maybe a kiss might make things better”, Richard says hesitantly and his cheeks flush. Jared can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s awkwardly delivered request. Richard is still getting used to having someone willing to kiss and hold him and touch him. Intimacy is a foreign concept to him, but he’s thankful he has Jared to lead him through it. 

“I guess we’ll find out”, Jared replies. Jared rolls Richard over to face him, cups his face in his hands and gently presses his lips against his. He immediately feels Richard relax against him. 

“Better?”, Jared asks as he starts to move away from their kiss, but Richard doesn’t let the distance between them last long. He quickly pulls Jared back in, roughly pressing his lips against the other man’s. Richard snakes his leg around Jared’s waist and grinds his pelvis against his. The contact makes Jared shiver. 

Richard might be shy initially, but he definitely knows how to speed things up. 

Jared carefully shifts himself on top of Richard and breaks their lips to move down to kiss Richard’s throat. He begins trailing kisses down his neck, his breath leaving goosebumps on Richard’s skin. Richard whines softly as Jared’s hands creep under his shirt. Lightly, he drags his nails up and down Richard’s sides. Without warning, he bites Richard’s collarbone and sucks hard enough to leave a bruise. Richard gasps and arches his back. 

“That’s...fuck, _Jared_...”, Richard stutters as Jared continues biting and sucking on the soft flesh. It briefly crosses Richard’s mind that Dinesh and Gilfoyle were probably going to tease him pretty hard after seeing Jared’s hickies plastered all over his neck. And then he realized how much he didn’t care because right now Jared fucking Dunn was shirtless, above him, giving him hickies. And all of that was worth so much more than anything they could ever say to him. 

Jared moves his hand in between Richard’s legs and massages him through his boxers. He pulls away from Richard’s neck and kisses him again: it’s deeper than the first kiss, less innocent and needier. Richard moans into his mouth and presses himself against Jared’s hand.

“Do you want me to make you feel good, Richard?”, Jared asks, pulling away to nibbled on Richard’s lower lip. 

“Fuck, yes, please”, Richard replies. Jared kisses Richard, starting from his jaw, and works his way down his chest and stomach. Jared settles in between Richard’s legs and rubs the inside of his thighs. Richard is shaking beneath Jared’s fingers, desperate for contact. 

“Stop me if you don’t feel comfortable at any point”, Jared says, looking up to stare directly into Richard’s eyes. Richard nods. Jared places his hands on the waistband of his boxers and carefully slides them off. Jared takes Richard’s hard cock into his hand and begins to stroke him slowly. 

“God, you’re such a fucking tease”, he huffs. Jared stifles a laugh. 

“I’m sorry”, he smiles. “Let me fix that”. Jared lowers his head and takes the tip of Richard’s cock into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around the head. 

Richard’s eyes practically roll into the back of his skull.. 

“A...ah, Jared…”, he whimpers, as Jared moves his mouth up and down his shaft. Richard snakes his fingers into Jared’s hair like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded. 

The truth is Jared needed these mornings as much as Richard did. Seeing Richard struggle and knowing there was only a certain amount he could do to help his CEO boyfriend made Jared feel helpless, an emotion he’s struggled with his whole life. He wanted nothing more than to shield Richard from the harshness of everything. Eventually he found that the only way he can help is taking every opportunity to help Richard in the moment. Whether that means bringing him food or rubbing his back while he pukes or giving him a blow job. Knowing that he is the only one allowed to see Richard when he is most vulnerable means more to Jared than Richard could ever understand. 

Jared hums softly around his cock, the vibrations causing Richard to moan loudly and pull on a fistful of Jared’s hair. He bucks his hips into Jared’s mouth, following his tempo. He’s close and Jared can tell.

“Jared... _fuck_ I’m gonna--”, but before he can finish his sentence, Jared inhales and takes Richard deep into his mouth. Richard cries out, probably loud enough for the entire house to hear, as his orgasm ripples through his body. He lays against his pillow, trying to catch his breath, and Jared sits up from his lap. Richard grins when he sees how crazy Jared’s hair looks. 

“Your sex hair is cute”, he says in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss, reaching for Jared and pulling him down into his arms. 

“Your hickies are cute”, Jared grins back at him and pressing his forehead against Richard’s. They sit like that, a mess of sweat and sex, listening to the other one catch their breath until they hear pounding on the door. 

“So are you gonna come out here and work, or are you gonna stay in and fuck all day?!”, Erlich’s voice says from behind the doorway. Richard immediately turns a bright shade of red and Jared can’t help but smile. He kisses Richard’s forehead and squeezes him tightly. 

“Come on, we’ve got things to do”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!


End file.
